


Glitch In The Matrix

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ayyyy, Character(s) of Color, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, POV Character of Color, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, basically the whole gang - Freeform, everyone is welcomed!!, family love, just wanted to see people like me in these kind of stories too ya know what im saying, this fanfic just has more sabor y color!, you can read no matter what your race/ethnicity is btw!!! dont feel like you cant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your brother had searched for your little sibling for so long. When you found them next to a group of magical creatures, you were more relieved than surprised.<br/>Soon you learned there was a magic spell preventing them from ever living the Underground.<br/>However....it seems that wasn't the only spell left for them on the mountain. </p><p>A story about monsters learning how to be human, and humans learning how to be monsters. </p><p>---</p><p>Hola! As mentioned in the tags, people of all races will shine in this story, specially latino/black/middle eastern/indigenous people.<br/>The story will deal with racism, classicism, homophobia, ableism.....basically all the ugly things that makes us human. But it will also deal with kindness, generosity, hospitality, bravery, love...and specially....<br/>DETERMINATION!<br/>All the beautiful things that makes us human too.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://criistiinkn.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> song recommended for this chapter: 
> 
> beginning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQDiDDb1_9k  
> middle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v712NiVK5uY  
> and, of course, end: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkOK8tdEsFY  
> undertale soundtrack

_*No…_

_*What’s going on…?_

_*Why is everything_

_*All mixed up?_

_*This wasn’t_

_*Supposed to happen_

_*....who are you_

_*Where are they._

_*Where am I_

_*..._

_*You did this, didn’t you?_

_*You killed them all._

_*There’s nothing for you to save._

**_*S T O P    M E S S I N G   W I T H   T H E   R E S E T S_ **

_*Huh?_

_*Hey….why are you…._

_*No!_

_*NO!!!_

**_*STOP_ **

**_*STOP  IT_ **

**_* S T O P  N O W_ **

_*YOU ARE--_

_*a-a-A-A-S!24@#% & _

_*g!4”$% &@ _

_*ERROR_

_*ERROR_

_*ERROR_

_*RESET_DENIED000000001_

_*ERROR_

 

* * *

 

  
 

  
  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

**Mount Ebott**

**August 20th, 201x**

**9:10 pm**

 

You are out looking for them again.

Your brother is getting desperate. And, if you are being honest, so are you. How long has it been since you last saw their smile? You can barely remember now. The cold air of the highlands is eating you both up--maybe you shouldn’t have sold the majority of your clothes for money to print out missing posters. Afterall, nobody cares about a poor, missing kid. You know it, you have experienced it. But doing nothing was something you couldn't do. And the police? Funny. You did think about calling them up. But you know, you _know,_ they wouldn’t have helped. Instead, they would have shot you, or your brother instead. Barely anyone calls the police in your neighborhood anymore.

“Where are they?!” Daquan yelled again, as his hands shake quite violently. He too, had sold his clothes. You couldn't tell if he was shivering because of the wind, or because of the anxiety that has been building up from that day. “We've been searchin’ for ‘em for months now!” He brought his hands to his hair, slightly pulling at it. There was a tremor in his voice--you knew he was afraid. But of what? You think you know the answer, but you won’t acknowledge it. You can’t. “We...we'll never find them…” Despite the darkness of the night, you could make out the way he knitted his eyebrows together, his bottom lip trembling.

You tried not to lose it. You really did. But hearing him sob just made your heart feel emptier. Actually...it's like it’s not there at all, your heart. It went away the same day Frisk disappeared and you can’t help the tears blurring your vision.

“I...I know they are okay.” You finally manage to say something. “I have this feeling….I know they are okay.”

“Bullshit!” He yelled again, turning around to get past the bushes blocking his way. “It's been months! They could be dead for all we know!” The way his voice broke--it was too much for you to see, or to hear. Seeing your brother like that...he barely showed any emotion, but there he is--slowly falling apart.

You brought a hand to your chest, trying to calm down your heartbeats. “Don't lose hope, Daquan--” But your own voice was trembling.

“HOPE WON'T DO US _ANY_ GOOD!” He cried out again. He was shaking, his dark skin damped with tears. “Since when has hope helped, huh? Frisk came here _alone_ \--and maybe...maybe they wanted to end it. Otherwise _why_ would they come to this mountain?!”

“I-I don't know--”

“We should’ve of….!” He gasped air in, sobbing. “We should’ve of protected them...we should have _been_ there for them! We should have stopped V from beating them!”

At the name of V, you flinched. You wish, just like him, to have been home when it happened. V has beaten all of you throughout your life, but you didn't think she would do that to Frisk. They...they were special. A model student. A sweet child. Kind, and accepting. You remember the bruises and cuts the first time your foster mother hit you. Even though you didn't quite understand why it happened, all you knew was that it wasn't going to be the last time. Just thinking about what they might have done to Frisk makes your blood boil.

Perhaps that's why it kills you so much inside.

You rushed towards him, wrapping your arms around his middle. Almost instantly, he hugged you back, his cries becoming louder, and more painful to hear.

“I-I’m sorry, man….” He gasped out. “I wasn't a good big brother. I….”

“You were the best you could be, Daquan.” You brought your hands up his back, making circle motions. “We just have to keep looking, okay?” You spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to scare him. It feels good to be able to comfort him, you think. He barely lets any emotions show, and whenever you know something is wrong and try to help...he just smiles and brushes it off like it’s nothing. Even though you both know it’s not nothing. But...you are glad that you are now with him, so he's not alone through this.

After a few minutes, he started to inhale air, and slowly breathe it out. It was a trick you taught him when having panic attacks. It helped, at least sometimes. Slowly, his gasps became tinier, and less desperate. Even when they stopped completely you didn't let go. Instead, you held him tighter. You knew him since he was barely 5 years old, a scared little boy who’s mama didn't love him no more. He was sent to V, your foster mother who used the child support money on her and her boyfriend, while she left you and the other kids starving. You became fond of him because he saved you from a beating. He took the blame of breaking a wine glass, and in the end it cost him a bruised eye and a broken lip. When you asked him why he did that, he said, “You look my sister. I didn't want to see you cry...”

Ever since then, you've been the big sister he was stolen from.

After a while, you let go to look at him. His eyes were puffy, his nose running slightly, and his expression was devoid of any other emotion but _sadness._ Pure, miserable sadness. It broke your heart. You took his hand, and he gripped it fully. At least, that gave you some sense of safety. He is your little guardian, after all.

After walking down the path, you stopped to hug him one more time. As you pulled away you gave him a little smile, and he gave a little, quick smile back. Everything seemed okay for a second.

Until you heard the voices, that is.

Several voices in fact, they were loud and happy. Like they were coming from a party. Both of you heard the sound of their steps getting closer and louder, but were frozen in place….only a couple of feet away from the beginning of the mountain. You took your brother’s hand and pulled him back to keep walking, but stopped when you heard their name.

“Frisk!” The person yelled. “You better be right about all the anime you have! Me and Alphys will beat you up if there isn't as much as you say there is!”

Time stopped. Frisk.

_Frisk._

You looked at your brother, and he looked at you.

Were you dreaming?

“U-Um, I'm n-n-n-not sure a-a-about that, Undyne….” You heard soon after, the voices becoming clearer. You wanted to run, but none of you moved.

Up there on top of the little hill, you saw the rapid movement of their hands as they signed, their whole body finally coming into view as they walked. They were wearing the same sweater you gave them for their birthday. You clutched Daquan’ shoulder suddenly, because otherwise you were sure you were going to fall.

“FRISK!” He was the one who yelled first, and you followed quickly after. You started waving your arms, and you kept screaming their name next to your brother.

And then, they looked at you.

When their baby face lighted up, and started running clumsily towards you, you both fell to your knees.

You couldn't believe your eyes.

 _“Gracias Diosito, gracias por el milagro.”_ You gave a little prayer, thanking whoever is above for making this happen. Your Frisk was here. They were _alive_.

They were alive!

Daquan grabbed them first, pulling them into a big hug. Soon he let go and you were finally embracing them, feeling their warmth again after all this time. Of course, you started kissing them all over their face, and the sound of their laughter filled you with love.

“We missed you.” You signed, smiling as tears threatened to roll down again.

“We were so worried.” Your brother signed rapidly, his smile big and happy. “I'm so glad you are okay!”

Frisk looked at both of you, and have this toothy smile as they signed “love”. You would of kissed them again if you hadn't been interrupted by a loud yell.

“MORE HUMANS??!!” You heard, immediately looking up at the owner of the strong, confident, and slightly annoying voice. “WHAT A GREAT DISCOVERY!! THIS MEANS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN HAVE MORE FRIENDS NOW!! WOWIE!!”

Frisk turned around, ready to go to where the voice came from, but you held them back by locking your arms around their waist.

“D-Do you see them…?” You whispered, feeling your stomach drop to your feet.

“Oh I see them alright.” Daquan whispered back, his voice full of disbelief. “I'm just glad you can see them too.”

The...creatures kept walking. You looked at each one: the skeletons, the robot, the fish, the lizard (you think), the goats, the bunnies, the cat, the dogs and all the little creatures coming next to them. They all looked human-like.

Which was _amazing_. Scary, sure, but amazing nonetheless.

Frisk suddenly turned, and signed again. “Friends!” They smiled again, getting excited. “They took care of me all this time!”

A sudden rush of relief fills you both. They weren’t alone…now you aren’t so afraid of them anymore. If they are Frisk’s friends, they are your friends too. It seems Daquan thinks the same, because he’s nodding with a big smile on his face. He is not afraid anymore, either.

“...huh, this is new.” You heard the short skeleton say. His expression, despite his head being literally a skull, showed the confusion plaguing his mind. It contrasted against the deep indifference in his voice. “more humans. that’s, uh, that’s good. i think.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SANS??!!” The taller skeleton said (yelled?) to him. “OF COURSE IT’S GOOD!! I BET THEY ARE AS KIND AS THE LITTLE HUMAN IS!!”

“that. well, we don’t know that--”

“WORRY NOT, BROTHER!!” He yelled again, quite dramatically. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SHOW YOU THESE HUMANS MEAN NO HARM!!”

“wait, pap, don’t--”

But it was too late. The short skeleton couldn’t stop his brother from gracefully running towards Frisk, and you couldn’t stop them from running towards him with open arms either.

You and your brother quickly stood up and ran after them. You didn’t want to lose sight of them.

“Wait, darling!” The robot called out. “Wait for me!”

“Oh, Papyrus!” The fish laughed out loud, making a funny expression. “Hold up!”

“U-U-Um, Undyne! W-W-Wait for m-m-m-me!” The little lizard called out after her.

Soon, you saw them all running next to the tall skeleton and his brother. Honestly, this all seemed out of a fairytale. You really hoped you weren’t dreaming.

However, Frisk came to a sudden stop when some white lightning started to surround their friends as soon as they stepped out of the mountain. You and your brother stopped as well, not sure of what was going on, feeling fear creep back in as you noticed that creatures were afraid too.

But worry quickly left their faces when a melody started to play in the air. It sounded like bells--an innocent, humble tune that made you feel like a little kid again. It was the kind of lullaby a mother would sing to their child.

Apparently, the song meant something to them too because instead of being afraid they were….embracing the light surrounding them. They all closed their eyes when the white light completely engulfed them.

You noticed it wasn’t cold anymore--it was warm, like the feeling of drinking a cup of hot chocolate after a cold winter, which gave you a sense of belonging. Daquan seemed to want to say something, until neon blue flowers started to grow around you all. Fireflies appeared too, though you don’t know from where, emitting the same color as the flowers.

“No way…” He finally said. “What…”

You felt the same way.

Frisk giggled suddenly, making you look at them askew. They didn’t signed what made them laugh, instead they pointed to the flowers….and you noticed the flowers were dancing along the beat.

You couldn't help but smile too.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but,” You breathed in, the fresh air from the mountain clearing your head. “I have never felt this calm before in my life.”

“Me neither.” Your brother agreed. “Is it weird I don’t want it to end?”

You only laughed in response. Suddenly though, Frisk tugged your shirt down gently several times. It made you look in front of you just in time to see the white light disappear as the lullaby song died down, and leave behind a set of humans that looked extremely similar to the creatures that were standing there just a minute ago.

They were looking at their hands, their feet, each other. They couldn’t believe their eyes, either. Sudden screams of confusion, happiness, curiosity and wonder filled the mountain air. As they walked towards you, you heard the short skeleton speak again.

“......welp, ain’t this something.”

Somehow, someway, this whole event…

...Filled you with determination.


	2. A New Beginning

You weren’t so sure on how it came to this. 

“So y’all used to live under that mountain?” Daquan asked, with a sleeping Frisk resting their head on his shoulder, their little arms around his neck. 

The tall ex-skeleton, Papyrus, answers him enthusiastically. “INDEED WE DID!!”

“Yeah, we all come from different places though.” Undyne added. “The skelebros lived in Snowdin, Alphys and Mettaton lived in Hotland, and Napstablook and I lived in Waterfall.” She explained, as she folded her arms behind her head. “And the other monsters...eh, well, I guess it doesn’t matter since they all ran back.” Her face changed to one of disgust. “Bunch of weenies!” 

“T-T-They are probably scared, a-a-a-bout this whole situation.” Alphys said. 

“There’s no need to be scared!” Undyne insisted. “I’LL PROTECT THEM!”

“Perhaps they’ll miss my beautiful face.” Mettaton said, confidently.

She gave a funny expression. “HAH! Yeah, right!”

“You should have stayed, Mettaton……..” You could barely hear Napstablook speak. “They really  _ will _ miss you………..”

It was silent for a few seconds, and you felt tension grow in the air.

“You wanted to come, right?” He finally asked, and received a weak node from his cousin. “That’s why I’m here, darling. I’d rather stay with you.” 

Napstablook looked at him, and smiled for the first time that night. “Okay.” Their response made you smile--seems like they really care about each other, just like you and Daquan.

“WHAT ABOUT YOU, HUMANS??!!” Papyrus asked, getting between you and your brother. “WHERE DO YOU LIVE IN THIS VAST GREEN LAND??”

You giggled at his description. You were all still walking on grass, passing the countless trees decorating the trail. “We are in New Jersey, and our…” You were about to say home, but that word wasn’t right. “...house is in Paterson.”

“WAIT!! YOU LIVE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE?? WOWIE!! HUMANS SURE ARE AMAZING!!” His eyes shined as he talked, clearly impressed. 

“No, no,” Daquan shaked his head, laughing. “We live in Paterson, a city that happens to be in NJ, which is a state.”

“Which is inside America.” You completed.

“USA! USA!” Daquan cheered, in a monotone voice, making you laugh again.

Papyrus didn't seem to understand though. “SO...YOU DON'T EXIST IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE WHILE DEFYING THE LAWS OF FORCE AND PHYSICS??” 

“Sadly, no.”

His eyes moved to the side. “I DON'T GET IT.” Both you and Daquan giggled--Papyrus really was something. 

As time passed the lot of you kept talking, the distance from your house finally shorter. Everyone seemed friendly, and open to talk to any of you. Even though they used to be monsters (you still can't quite believe it) you don't feel scared at all around them. If they're Frisk’s friends, then they are your friends too. 

However.

You weren't so sure about a certain short ex-skeleton. The whole time you were walking, he kept eyeing you, or Daquan, with an expression that made you shiver. His glare felt like something was crawling on your back, creeping behind you.

Well, you thought, we'll figure this out later.

\----

Finally in front of your old, rusty house’s door, you took a deep breath.

You were really doing this.

“You won't do it alone, ma,” Daquan gave you a reassuring smile. “I'll be right next to you. Don't be afraid.” 

At least he helped you calm your nerves. You nodded, and he nodded back. He gave Frisk to Papyrus, who pressed them against his chest like a baby, and you turned around with your key in hand.

You opened the door.

The place was just like you left it. Clean, kept, and in order. The couches were neat, the television was off, the floor and windows were crystal clear. But all the lights were turned off, giving the living room a gloomy look. So many times….you can’t count how many times the slaps, then kicks and the punches from her hand touched your body. It was always a constant reminder, the fact that she marked your body with bruises and scars. You wanted to let go and move beyond it--but….but! the memories. As much as you tried, those memories always stayed. There was no way for you to escape. 

The loud pounding in your chest distracted from looking around--you had to get to the point. There’s no point in dwelling on the past. Look past the rotten memories, look past the places that hurt you. Look for her. 

At the end of the hallway, right in the middle of the shiny, expensive kitchen, was V. 

She was eating, of course. Stuffing her ugly ass face with the food that was supposed to be for you and your siblings. But you couldn't do anything about it. The last time you told a social worker about the abuse going on in the house, you got beat up so bad you couldn't get out of bed. 

You learned is always better to stay quiet.

But not today. That changes today, even if just for a couple minutes, you were going to be brave. This cycle ends now. There’s no time to go back--you don’t  _ want _ to go back to how things were. Now is your chance. You have control in your life. You can make this better.

You are determined to get out.

You are determined to  _ fight. _

“V.” Your voice cuts through the silence. The pig turns her head to look at you up and down, ready to curse you out for daring to look her in the eye. But you spoke faster.

“We're moving.”

That stopped her from eating, the spoon midway to her mouth.

“I'm taking Daquan and Frisk with me. I have a secure job and an apartment with a good rent. I have help from the DCF for Daquan’s and Frisk’s education.”

Silence.

“We're moving, V.” 

The ticking sounds of the living room clock filled the room, as you kept staring at V-- _ her _ \--not looking anywhere but her eyes. You noticed the wrinkles plaguing her face, the white hairs growing from her scalp, and the way her eyes dropped down from the corner. You hadn’t noticed before but...V was getting old. It’s the first time you had a chance to look at her for so long.

Finally, after some agonizing silence, she opened her mouth. “I'll just get ya right back---”

“We have people in my side.” You tell her. “This ain't like other times. I'm a legal adult now.”

She arched an eyebrow. Of course she wouldn't know how old you are.

“Guess who just turned 22,  _ bitch _ .” Daquan spat. “We don't need you no more.”

For the first time in years, you saw fear in her face, even if for just a second.

“Y’all tripping. Who would even help--”

“Like I  _ said,”  _ Your voice was cunning, and to the point. “I have people on my side. And I don't mean social workers.” 

Her face turned serious, then smirked. “Heh. I knew ya were a lil’ gangster all along.”

“V, shut the fuck up, we have a family, not a gang.” You said, irritation creeping your mind. “And they’re gonna make sure you are not within 10 miles from us.”

Her smile faltered, muscles tensing. You knew V was afraid of two things: the police, and gangs. 

She sighed, rubbing her temple. “Whatever. Like I give a fuck about you two anyways. Good luck taking care of them, G.” You flinched. “Soon enough you'll come running right back to me.” Her smile came back, but it wasn’t the confident smile you were used to. It was little, and quivering. 

_ “Andate a la mierda, puta.”  _ You cursed under your breath, and headed to your room as Daquan headed towards his. Both of you had already packed (not like you had much anyway), so all you needed to do was take Frisk’s clothes. After you were done, you noticed V wasn't in the kitchen anymore. She hadn’t even finished the pie. You didn't care--you only wanted to get out.

As soon as you stepped outside the hellhole you once called home, cries of joy filled your ears. They were mainly from Papyrus, of course.

“HUMANS!!!” He welcomed you both with a big hug. “I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVED YOU WOULD DO THE RIGHT THING!!”

You more or less explained the situation to them before you entered the house---you didn't want them to feel left out. 

“Yeah, thanks,” You wheezed out. His hug was getting tighter. 

“Hey, Papi, air, maybe?” Daquan whispered, coughing. 

“OH!!” He let you go immediately, resulting in you both gasping for air. 

“Well, what now?” Undyne asked. “You guys have a place to live, but what about us?”

“Y-Y-Yeah, Undyne is right.” Alphys agreed, though she didn't head her whisper ‘I am??’. “We are s-s-still getting used to this f-f-form. We have no idea how this world w-w-works.”

Mettaton agreed, and so did his cousin. Sans stayed quiet, waiting for your answer.

“Well….” You started. “You can always live with us. We'll teach you all about the human world, and help you get a job too. When y’all are ready, you can live on your own.” 

They considered it for a moment, before finally accepting your offer. 

“Sounds good.” Undyne smiled, hugging her girlfriend. 

“Y-Y-Yeah!”

“As long as I get good sunlight for my skin.” Mettaton added.

“I don't mind…….i have Metatton and music with me…….”

“I LOVE THIS PLAN!!!”

All eyes landed on Sans, who was surprised to be under everyone's stares. “ah….yeah, sure. ‘cause otherwise….i think we….”

“SANS NO.” 

“....will feel….”

“SANS!!!”

“..... _ bonely _ …..” 

“UGH.” Papyrus rolled his eyes. “IT DOESN'T EVEN WORK ANYMORE!!!”

You couldn't help it--you laughed out loud. Daquan immediately joined and so did everyone else. Even Papyrus.

“but bro you are smiling.” Sans poked fun at him, smirking.

“I KNOW AND I HATE IT!!!” 

You laughed some more.

The doubt you had earlier about Sans soon disappeared. He doesn't seem like a bad person. Not if he can make terrible puns.

After you were all done laughing, you headed towards your new home: a tiny apartment with two bedrooms. You wondered how the hell will everyone fit inside, but as you heard their laughs and saw their smiles, you decided you didn't care. For some reason, you felt like you were going to have a good time with all of them.

It gave you determination to keep moving forward.

 

\------

 

You've been to the apartment a few times before, so it was clean and spacious. Before anyone moved one footstep inside though, you spoke up.

“Aight, everyone. All the boys sleep in Daquan’s room,” you gestured towards the left door in the tiny hallway. “And the girls will sleep in my room.” You pointed towards the right door, across from your brother’s room. “Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am!” They all answered in unison, their hands suddenly on their chest like soldiers.

You shook your head and gave a little laugh. “Alright, have fun.” As soon as you finished, the whole pack rushed to their rooms, complaining to each other for supposedly pushing them.

“Get your rooms ready as I put the stuff over here, okay?” You shouted. You received a ‘yeah, yeah’ as an answer.

Huh. They were all really excited about this whole thing. It was weird….not on the sense that this is strange (you admit it kinda is), but in the sense that...they are all talking to each other, to  _ you  _ and  _ your brother, _ like you were all old friends. 

Like you were all family.

A tingling warm feeling resided in your chest---these people seemed to genuinely care about each other. It was a rare sight to see, specially for you.

“so, uh….” You heard someone speak. “you seem….very calm about all this. for a human, i mean.” You turned around to find Sans a couple of feet away from you, with his hand in his pockets. You couldn't read his expression. “you just saw a bunch of monsters come out of a mountain, a magical one on top of that, and then for some reason they turned human and now you're offering them a place to live?” He arched an eyebrow. “either this is a secret plan to get us all killed, or you are the most merciful human i’ve met.” His lips formed a smirk. “and i have the feeling that it’s  _ definitely  _ not the latter.”

You guessed his words were supposed to taunt you, to make you paranoid around him.

If that was his plan, he failed.

“You gotta thank Frisk for that.” You said, as you turned around, taking out plates from a box and placing them on the sink to wash. Even though you weren't looking at him, you knew he was looking at you confused.

“....what do they have to do with this?”

You started to wash the dishes. “If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did. In fact, I wouldn’t have been on the mountain to begin with.”

“what do you mean?” The sound of his footsteps signaled he was walking towards you. 

His doubt was getting on your nerves. You couldn't hide the irritation in your voice. “They went missing a couple months ago. Someone said they last saw them on the foot of the mountain. Me and Daquan have been looking for them since, until we found them.” You rinsed the plates quite forcibly. “They were….I thought the worst. I thought we weren't ever going to find them.” You stopped the water from running, then you violently took the towel to dry your hands. “But we did. And they were taken care of. They--they were out of harm's way and they were  _ okay.”  _ You sighed. “They are alive. That's all that matters to me.” 

You finally turned around, and for the first time you could see an emotion in his expression. 

He understood. 

“You all took care of them. That puts you as a good person in my book. I don't see why I shouldn't treat you with the same respect.”

After a second full of silence, he spoke. “heh. i get ya now.” He shrugged. “i would’ve done the same for my brother. seems you aren't as bad as i thought.”

You smiled at him. “I'm glad.” You stretched out your hand. “Looks like we started on the wrong foot? How about we start again?”

He looked at your hand for a bit, before breaking into a grin and greeting your hand. 

“sure thing, kid. hey, i’m sans. sans the skele---” He paused, considering. “....pap was right. the skeleton part doesn't work anymore.”

You giggled. “That's okay.” You told him your name. “Nice meeting you.” You said with a smile, while shaking his hand.

“yep, same here.” He winked and shook your hand as well. “i bet this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

You really hoped it was. 

He looked down at your shirt and grinned in a way you felt meant trouble.

“you like science, huh?”

Your shirt just had an image of an neutron. So, you nodded.

He smirked once again.

“i would tell you a joke about sodium….” Oh no. “but na…..”

“Oh my  _ god.” _ You laughed a bit but turned around, away from him. “I change my mind. Get out of my house.”

“aw come on, aren’t ya over _ reacting _ a bit?”

You were now determined to threw him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have a great day!
> 
> Take care!


End file.
